best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X
Old Town Road is a song by American rapper Lil Nas X. It was released on December 3, 2018, as the first single for his debut EP 7''. A remix featuring American country singer Billy Ray Cyrus was released on April 5, 2019, as the second single for ''7. The second remix of the song was released on April 29, 2019, and it has new production by the American producer Diplo. A third remix featuring American rapper Young Thug and American country singer Mason Ramsey was released on July 12, 2019. Lyrics Original version You know what, I'm done, done, done Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse To the old town road I'm gonna ride till I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride till I can't no more Kio, Kio I got the horses in the back Horse tack is attached Hat is matte black Got the boots that's black to match Ridin' on a horse, ha You can whip your Porsche I been in the valley You ain't been up off the porch, now Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Ridin' on a tractor Lean all in my bladder Cheated on my baby You can go and ask her My life is a movie Bull ridin' and boobies Cowboy hat from Gucci Wrangler on my booty Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse To the old town road I'm gonna ride till I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride till I can't no more I got the Remix Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I got the horses in the back Horse tack is attached Hat is matte black Got the boots that's black to match Ridin' on a horse, ha You can whip your Porsche I been in the valley You ain't been up off that porch, now Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Ridin' on a tractor Lean all in my bladder Cheated on my baby You can go and ask her My life is a movie Bull ridin' and boobies Cowboy hat from Gucci Wrangler on my booty Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more Hat down, cross town, livin' like a rockstar Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar Baby's got a habit: diamond rings and Fendi sports bras Ridin' down Rodeo in my Maserati sports car Got no stress, I've been through all that I'm like a Marlboro Man so I kick on back Wish I could roll on back to that old town road I wanna ride 'til I can't no more Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more Seoul Town Road Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the Seoul town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the Seoul town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more (Kio, Kio) I got the horses in the back Horse tack is attached Hat is matte black Got the boots that's black to match Ridin' on a horse, ha You can whip your Porsche I been in the valley You ain't been up off that porch, now Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' I got the homis in my bag (Yeah) Have you heard of that? (Yeah) Homis made of steel, from Korea, they the be-e-est Ridin' to the farm (Huh) Grabbin' all the corn (Huh) We gon' get yo' money with my homi in your backyard Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Can't nobody tell me nothin' You can't tell me nothin' Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the Seoul town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more I'm gonna take my horse to the Seoul town road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more Why It Rocks # Unlike other country rap songs, the song blends the genres of country and hip hop very well. # The visualizer has very well done clips from the video game Red Dead Redemption 2. # Billy Ray Cyrus' verse on the remix was nicely done. # The beat is very well made. # The vocals on the track are actually pretty good, and as evidenced by the Genius interview, very little autotune was used on Lil Nas X's voice. # The music video is great and has cameos from Rico Nasty and Vince Staples. # The Billy Ray Cyrus remix got 2 decent Just Dance 2020 routines which match the western/country theme perfectly. Bad Qualities # The Sound beat rips off "34 Ghosts IV" by Nine Inch Nails. The plagiarized sample also sound off-key with the rest of the song. However, Trent Reznor praised the sample, after photo-shopping two people's faces and replace it with his own face on Instagram, saying "New world, new times...". # “Can’t tell me nothing” is repeated too often, and does not fit in with the rest of the song, and the line “Bull riding and boobies” just sounds corny. Trivia # Old Town Road is the longest-running number-one song on the Billboard 100, beating out the previous record holders Luis Fonsi's "Despacito" and Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men's "One Sweet Day". Videos Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (I Got The Horses In The Back) -Visualizer- Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Official Movie) ft. Billy Ray Cyrus Lil Nas X, Billy Ray Cyrus, Diplo - Old Town Road (Diplo Remix) (Official Audio) Lil Nas X & Billy Ray Cyrus feat. Young Thug & Mason Ramsey - Old Town Road (Remix) Lyric Video Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Seoul Town Road Remix) feat. RM of BTS Old Town Road - JUST DANCE 2020 - 5 Stars MEGASTAR Category:Country Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:2010s Category:Electronic Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Decent Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Lil Nas X songs Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Best Rap Songs of 2019